The invention is directed to a method for displaying performance feature names.
A multitude of known telephone terminal equipment, particularly for connection to private communication systems, comprise a scope of functions that extends far beyond the basic functions of a simple telephone. The user of the terminal equipment is to be given high operating comfort with this scope of functions and supported by specific display and control elements, for example a LC display as well as function and control keys, particularly for rapid activation of performance features.
What is referred to as a menu control is also to be considered a terminal equipment function that significantly increases the operating comfort, this being capable, among other things, of offering a spectrum of functions available to the user that are referred to as performance features in the field of communications technology on the display of the terminal equipment. The offered performance features are thus offered to the user simultaneously for selection or activation.
In this context, a terminal equipment with a menu key control is already known with whose assistance a forward and backward scrolling of menu points that are indicated in the form of individual performance featured names can be implemented at the display of the terminal equipment and that allows a confirmation for the purpose of a selection or, respectively, activation of the menu point displayed or, respectively, selected at the moment.
What a confirmation that has been undertaken effects in the telephone terminal equipment is that a message that identifies the selected performance feature and requests an activation thereof is communicated to the communication system connected to the telephone terminal equipment. The appertaining performance feature is then implemented or, respectively, established in the communication system with reference to the subscriber terminal communicating the message.
As a result of an authorization check undertaken in the communication system wherein a check is carried out to see whether the selected performance feature is available for the appertaining subscriber location in conformity with an authorization scope defined for the subscriber location, the activation of the performance feature is rejected given a negative outcome and an indication is output at the telephone terminal equipment that the desired performance feature cannot be activated.
An object of the present invention is to provide measures in communication terminal equipment with a display of performance feature names for the purpose of a selection or activation thereof with which such negative messages are avoided.
In general terms the present invention is a method for displaying performance feature names for offering for selection at a display means of a communication terminal equipment, particularly telephone terminal equipment, connected to a subscriber line of a communication system. After receiving a display request for performance features from the communication terminal equipment initiated by the user, a display message is communicated to the communication system. A performance feature table that is stored in the communication system and indicates available performance features independently of subscriber line is set for transmission to the communication terminal equipment. Before a transmission of a respective performance feature name contained in the performance feature table, an authorization of the subscriber line for this performance feature is checked on the basis of an authorization table stored in a data base of the communication system and exhibiting performance features for which the subscriber line is authorized. A transmission of the appertaining performance feature name only ensues given a positive check result.
Advantageous developments of the present invention are as follows.
The selection ensues for the purpose of an activation of a performance feature.
The selection ensues for the purpose of an occupation of a programmable function key of the communication terminal equipment.
A plurality of performance feature tables are stored in the communication system. These are respectively allocated to one of a plurality of terminal equipment statuses. Dependent on the terminal equipment status of the communication terminal equipment present upon initiation of the display request, the performance feature table allocated to this terminal equipment status is set for transmission.
The performance feature tables respectively comprise a plurality of table positions under which a performance feature name can be respectively stored. Given a selection of a performance feature name effected at the communication terminal equipment, the appertaining table position is communicated to the communication system from the communication terminal equipment for identification of the appertaining performance feature.
An allocated performance feature identifier is respectively stored in the performance feature tables for the stored performance feature names. On the basis of the table position communicated from the communication terminal equipment as a result of an implemented selection, the performance feature identifier allocated to the appertaining performance feature is identified and communicated to a selection evaluation means of the communication system.
A plurality of authorization tables are stored in the data base, these being respectively allocated to a group of subscriber lines. The authorization tables respectively comprise a plurality of table positions under which a respective performance feature identifier can be stored. The allocation of performance feature identifiers to table positions is the same in the authorization tables as well as performance feature tables.
It is an advantage of the inventive method that it can also be subsequently implemented without great outlay in an already existing communication system. A redundant maintenance of data is avoided with the coupling to the central data base of the communication system, and a fast access to the respectively current data is assured.
It is to be considered an advantage in the activation of performance features that the activation of performance features with performance feature identifiers can be retained in an existing communication system. Since no performance feature identifiers are communicated to the communication system by the terminal equipment, the input of these identifiers, as required by the user for activation of a performance feature given a traditional terminal equipment, is simulated in the communication system by a user interface module.